Sodam Yat (New Earth)
At the onset of the Sinestro Corps War, Sodam Yat was among a group of Lanterns gathered by Kilowog to strike back against Sinestro's forces attacking in Space Sector 2263. The Guardians of the Universe were aware of Sodam Yat's role in Qull's prophecy in which they tasked Lantern Salakk from keeping the prophecy from coming to pass. Salakk singled out Arisia Rrab to keep an eye on the newly graduated Lantern Yat. During the Sinestro Corps' assault on the Green Lantern planet Mogo, Sodam took command of the team sent to stop Ranx the Sentient City from destroying Mogo. Sodam later destroyed the core of Ranx, ending the battle of Mogo. Sodam was then chosen as the new host for the Ion Entity by the Guardians, and fought Superboy-Prime on Earth. The two battled each other fiercely, sending them through different areas of New York City. While the two traded blows, Ion was thrown into a nuclear power plant, with its walls lined with lead, this caused him to be weaken and his ring had create a shield and process the lead poisoning to cure him. Superboy-Prime took the opportunity to spear him with several uranium rods, severely weakening him. Ion tried to escape, only to have Prime knocking him into a cemetery. They continued to do battle, each drawing blood from their opponent. Although Ion fought courageously, the lead poisoning and loss of blood began to affect him and he was beaten unconscious. Sodam soon recovered at the end of the war. Post-War After the events of the war, the Guardians requested Kyle Rayner to assist Sodam in adjusting to his new role as Ion. While speaking about Sodam's history and attitude as a Lantern, it was revealed that Sodam must now permanently wear a Power Ring (despite his possession of the Ion powers) to prevent the lead in his body from killing him. They were attacked by Alexander Nero, who had been freed during the initial Sinestro Corps assault on Oa but had not participated in the overall Sinestro Corps War. Kyle fought to less than his abilities to encourage Sodam to embrace his status as Ion. Sodam eventually defeated Nero by taking control of Nero's own constructs - something Kyle stated that he had never attempted. Sometime later, Sodam was on shore leave in Sector 2814 when he was being summoned along with several distinguished Green Lanterns by the Guardians to retrieve a number of Sinestro Corps rings that had plunged into the uncharted Vega System, and fallen off of the radar. Sodam was quick to bring up the ban forbidding Lanterns to enter the Vega System, prompting the Guardians and Lantern Guy Gardner to note that some rules needed to be broken. He also questioned why they would not just target the source of the rings, and keep them from being produced. Although Sodam's reasonining had merits the Guardians stayed with the original plan. Sodam and the rest of the team headed to the Vega system. Upon arrival, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner ordered them to split up, scheduling mission updates and a rendezvous point. Sodam was partnered with Arisia again. While they searched for the rings he asked for her opinion on how he'd been doing as Ion. He then learned that not only was Arisia was considered first choice for Ion, but that she'd also been asked to evaluate Sodam. So he asked her for her opinion on whethher he could improve, but they were interrupted by a captured Sinestro Corps soldier and the signature energy of another ring. Sodam and Arisia followed the signature down to the planet Sedas, and to a maximum security penal institution for the criminally insane. They found the hospital a graveyard with every inhabitant murdered. Sodam and Arisia were subsequently attacked and captured by Duel, the Sinestro soldier responsible for the hospital massacre, and Mongul II. Sodam and Arisia were then subjected to the Black Mercy plant, which Mongul had altered to reveal fears. In his fears, Sodam was beset on all sides by darkness, his ring was cut off and he was being assaulted by different colored rings. Sodam and Arisia were allowed to sink into the planet by Mongul when he leaves. They were eventually found and rescued by the other Green Lanterns, but were attacked by Mother Mercy, the creator of the Black Mercy plants. Fortunately, Sodam awakened and requested in being thrown into the Mother Mercy, which he then unleashed a devastating blast that severely injured Mother Mercy and allowed his companions the chance to recover. In the end, Mother Mercy released her offspring from Sodam and Arisia due to a misunderstanding. Sodam and his companions battled and defeated Mongul which resulted in death of Lantern Bzzd, whose power ring chose Mother Mercy as his successor. Emerald Eclipse Some time later, Sodam received word of Daxam being invaded by the Sinestro Corps led by Mongul from Sodam's mother Cara Yat, who had escaped using the vessel that her son was going to use to escape Daxam. Initially, Sodam steadfastly refused to save Daxam given his previous reasons for leaving his home planet and believed the Daxamites brought the invasion on themselves and that they are paying for their sins. But Sodam finally agreed to return to Daxam only out of a sense of duty to the Corps, yet on the condition that his mother, out loud, would thank Tessog for providing her with a means of escape. Upon arriving to Daxam with Arisia, they found Diro Yat attempting to promote a mass suicide as an alternative to living as slaves to the Sinestro Corps. Angrily, Sodam confronted his father and rallied his people that they must fight. During a hard fought battle against Mongul, Sodam realized that the only way to save Daxam was to empower the people to fight for themselves. Sodam flew to Daxam's red sun and infused it with the power of the Ion Entity, transforming it from a red star into a yellow star. The yellow ultraviolet radiation gave the Daxamites superior physical capabilities, as well as the ability to fly and project thermal radiation from their eyes. Arisia volunteered to train the Daxamites and forged an underground rebellion to oust Mongul. -37 Although Sodam Yat was believed to had died in Daxam's sun, in fact he was still alive; being kept alive by Ion's power but constantly self-immolating and unresponsive. Brightest Day .]] Sodam Yat would later be freed when an unknown villain, who planned on capturing the emotional spectrum beings, exorcised Ion from Yat, who then crashed on Daxam, alive but unconscious. As a result of his restoration, Daxam's sun turned red again which caused the deaths of several Daxamites due to the sudden depowerment. Sodam was rescued by fellow Daxamites, who created a church to preserve his ideals, but unfortunately, his father, Diro Yat and the rest of the population started a manhunt for Sodam to throw him back to the sun in order to regain their power. Convinced that his survival was due to divine intervention, Sodam declared that, before Daxam could be cleansed of its xenophobia, the rest of the universe must be made a better place. He led his followers on a journey to "make the Guardians pay for their sins". While on this pilgrimage, Sodam was ambushed by Zardor, a telepathically gifted warlord, who forced him to attack Guy Gardner by having him believe Guy was a Guardian. Sodam tried to fight his control, begging Kilowog to kill him, but Zardor gained total control over Sodam. Guy managed to access to Sodam's ring with a kill shot protocol to penetrate Sodam's shield to kill him, but Arisia interrupted Guy and allowed Sodam and Zardor to escape with Bleez as their hostage. Possible Future In the 31st Century, Sodam Yat survived to this millennium due to being kept ageless by the Ion power, and residing in the ruined and lifeless husk that once was Oa, as the Green Lantern Corps has since collapsed since Mogo's destruction. Unseen past failures and spiritual unworthiness resulted Sodam to becoming a recluse and the last Guardian of the Universe. His isolation ended when following the death of the last Green Lantern, Rond Vidar, he was approached by Mon-El and Shadow Lass of the Legion of Super-Heroes in requesting his help in the battle against Superboy-Prime and the Legion of Super-Villains. Sodam was initially unwilling to help, but was convinced by Mon-El. During and following the battle, Sodam was re-inspired that the universe still needs a defense against existing evils and began rebuilding the Green Lantern Corps so he sends out the Green lantern rings that he had been hoarding on Oa. | Powers = * ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : He was able to build a spaceship from a broken spaceship, which shows he has at least some level of skill at the use and creation of advanced technology. He is able to use and understand non-verbal communication. He is also a fast learner. * : Being a member of the Green Lantern Corps has probably given him at least basic hand-to-hand combat skills. * : He possesses the ability to overcome fear and is strong-willed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * 'Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Oath = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Sodam Yat | Links = * Sodam Yat at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Ion Hosts